


Asylum

by AussieKat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieKat/pseuds/AussieKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will muses on the true nature of predators and the price of asylum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

One of the saving graces of every animal is the key to survival of the species: instinct. It is the force that drives newborn mice to fear the scent of a cat, and the rabbit to fear the hawk’s shadow. The predator prey relationship is a basic and primal one understood by all living beings, humans have simply allowed themselves to ignore the warning signs.

Will mused that perhaps it was because of his anti-social behaviors that he had an unobstructed view; empathy was a curse if he ever heard of one. Kinship found in the cold knowing gaze of his analyst, and the subtle twitch of an upper lip.  
The good doctor was not a sheep in wolfs clothing, he was all wolf; powerful, dangerous, and walking on two legs wearing a designer suit. He moved like a hunter and didn’t bother to disguise his nature, anyone who didn’t see it choose not to. He was a modern predator self elected to join the herd animals, whom chose to adapt and use the most of his predatory proclivity. Will only wished he could bring himself do the same. 

The silhouette of the Elk still haunted him, the smell of freshly spilled blood filled his senses every time he stepped into the former sanctuary of his bedroom. Irony of his new asylum being a therapist office was not lost on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally used as an introduction to a Hannibal RP that I ended up not taking part in


End file.
